Side by Side: The Story of Brianna Deathrose
by BriannaDeath
Summary: Brianna Deathrose and her friends have lived together in Ravenwood for years. But, what happens when some start to disagree with the way things are run? What happens when her friends split up, some joining Malistaire while others join Ambrose? Delve into the adventure Brianna Deathrose goes on to save her friends. SYOC CLOSED (For now)!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Helloo~! Welcome to my first posted fanfic! Yay! Ahem… Anyway, this isn't the first fanfic I've ever written, but it** _ **is**_ **the first one I've ever posted anywhere… yeah. Lol such a nerd. There is going to be a SYOC thing I'm going to try. Firstly because I just wanna see how it goes. Secondly because I'm too lazy to make up lots of OCs… Hey, at least I'm honest. So, this is going to be the prologue or just an introduction for some insight on how I write. Whatever. But, the next chapter will be for the SYOC thing. I don't know exactly what to call it, but information on SYOC will be in the next chapter. All right, now that** _ **that's**_ **finished, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

It was storming. Not like thunder-and-lightning type of storming, it was worse. Something much, _much_ worse.

Wizard City was falling.

Evil creatures were beginning to take over. Nasty creatures. From white see-through ones with open-mouthed faces, to tall ones with long, black robes and pumpkins for heads. Usually, for the level 24 Death wizard, these guys would be a piece of cake. But there were _tons_ of them. More than you could count. They had taken almost all of Wizard City. All they had left were Ravenwood and the Commons. With Ravenwood almost completely taken over, they were losing badly. All the while, the only thing this Death wizard could think about, was finding her friends.

She had to find them. She had to make sure they were okay. In the midst of battle, she turned and ran. The sounds of battle surrounded her as she ran towards Ravenwood, the last place she saw them. She pushed her way through the screeching monsters and into the tunnel leading to Ravenwood. She heard a loud noise, like a humongous tree was being ripped from the ground. It was coming from the Death school. She turned to look and what she saw, would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The Death school was being ripped out of the ground.

She could see it in the distance as she ran. She ran as fast as she had ever ran. She automatically knew that _that's_ where her friends were. It was an instinct. As she approached, she saw them. Three of them floating in the air beside, the one-and-only, Malistaire Drake.

Her mouth gaped. Why? It made no sense. She stood in front of the, now floating and crumbling, Death school. She looked up at some of her best friends. Some of her only friends. She looked at them, then at Malistaire.

She felt hatred twist in her stomach. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Yet she looked at them and screamed "Why would you do this? I thought you guys _loved_ Wizard City? What happened to all the memories we made here? Don't you guys care!?" They didn't answer, so she continued. "Why are you doing this? _What has he done to you!?_ " she screeched, venom lining her voice.

Now, they looked at her, hatred in they're glares. They'd never looked at her like that. There was something different about them, she realized. There eyes were different, plain. The same. Their movements were also the same, synchronized.

They reminded her of puppets.

Then, a bright flash of what looked light black lightning blocked her vision. She thought she heard someone laugh. Her vision cleared. They were gone, Death school and all.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know it was** _ **really**_ **short, but rest assured, the other chapters** _ **will be longer**_ **! Its a fact. Alrighty then, cya!**


	2. SYOC Info

**A/N: Helloo again~! Hope you liked last chapter and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know! I would love it if you have any ideas and would like to share them with me! Anyway, like I said this chapter's going to have the info for the SYOC! Yay! Here's all the info you'll need to give me.**

 **Name:**

 **Age (Please somewhere between 13-15, they get older as the story progresses):**

 **Gender:**

 **School:**

 **Secondary School:**

 **Level (Somewhere between 10-15, they level up as the story progresses):**

 **Home World:**

 **History:**

 **Current Residence:**

 **Personality:**

 **Good/Evil:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Romantic Interest/ If you'd like one:**

 **Pets?Mounts?:**

 **Others:**

 **A/N: Alright, there's that. Anyway, I'll need nine characters. Five evil ones and four good ones. I'd like to have most of the schools different instead of like, almost all death or fire wizards. You know what I mean. Same thing goes for gender. I want a variety. (Lol) I may be asking for more characters later on, but those will only be characters who don't show up very often. These are the main characters that'll be showing up all throughout the story. I think that's it. If you have any questions or suggestions, just pm me or ask in the reviews. I'll read them all. That's all I have for now. Alrighty then, cya~!**


	3. Beggining of the Memories

**A/N: Helloo~! Welcome to the very first, and long awaited, chapter 1 of "Side by Side: The Story of Brianna Deathrose! Yay! Anyway, just as a little side note, I just wanted to tell you all that the first few chapters will be** ** _before_** **what happens in the prologue. Is that confusing? I hope it isn't and that's why I wanted all the OCs lots of levels below the level of Brianna in the prologue (Yes, that was our main character ;D, though you all probably figured that (Brianna's level will be a lot lower than that at the moment)). Most of these will be introductions to the new OCs, but if you don't find yours here, it'll probably be in later chapters. Am I giving away too much? Ah, sorry! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Memories**

A short girl with long, black hair tied in a braid, was strolling through the Commons when two older boys ran into her. She fell flat on her face, dropping all her death homework and all the books she had been carrying.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" they laughed. She rolled her eyes as they walked away. She started picking up her things when someone knelt in front of her. She looked up to see a girl with golden blonde hair and the brightest emerald eyes she'd ever seen.

"What was that all about?" The girl asked. "Need some help?"

"I don't know, just some jerks who think they can pick on lower levels like me. Sure." The girl started helping her pick up her things.

"Oh, I'm Serafina Angelshield, by the way. But you can call me Sara."

"Nice to meet you Sara, I'm Brianna Deathrose." They had finished picking up Brianna's things and stood up. "Thanks, for the help. What class do you have right now?" Brianna asked as they both started walking towards nothing in particular.

"I have Balance right now. Just finished Ice class." Serafina responded casually.

"So you're an Ice wizard. I'm headed to Fire class, just finished Death." Brianna said, pushing some of her black hair out of her face.

"And you're a Death wizard." They were approaching the Balance professor, and Serafina's eyes went wide when the school bell started ringing. "Ah, shoot! See you later, Brianna!" Serafina yelled.

"See you, Sara." Brianna called back, then she sprinted down to the Fire school.

 ***** _Time Skip***_**

Secondary classes had ended and Brianna was hoping to run into that Serafina girl again. She liked her. Brianna had forgotten to add her to her friends list, in the short amount of time they spent together. So, she couldn't whisper or teleport to her.

Brianna strolled down to the area in which the Balance professor was always standing. Brianna didn't understand why he didn't have his own school yet, he had been here long enough and she didn't understand why Professor Ambrose didn't just give him his own school. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a familiar looking girl talking to the Balance professor.

It was Serafina.

"Sara!" Brianna yelled as she ran towards the girl, her black, braided hair trailing behind her head.

The blonde girl turned her head, looking surprised at Brianna's appearance, her hair whipping behind her. She smiled and waved back. The Balance professor turned to look at Brianna and then told Serafina something Brianna couldn't hear. Serafina responded with a smile and ran towards Brianna.

"Hey! I didn't think I'd see you again!" Serafina said cheerfully as she approached.

"I didn't think I'd see you either! I was looking all over for you. I forgot to add you earlier and it was nagging at me all during Fire class." Brianna stated as they started walking towards the tunnel leading to the Commons.

"Oh, really? Then, let's add each other now!" Serafina said as she drew up her hand. With a quick snap of her fingers, ice shards appeared in her hand, creating a smaller version of the Ice Insignia and floating. Brianna did the same, snapped her fingers and a black mist appeared in her hand, forming a miniature version of the Death Insignia just above her palm. They shook hands, the light blue aura of Ice magic appearing around Serafina, the black aura of Death magic appearing around Brianna, but just for a split second. Then it all disappeared, leaving the two girls smiling.

"Brianna Deathrose, level fourteen Death wizard. Fourteen years old." Serafina said, letting go of her hand.

"Serafina Angelshield, level eleven Ice wizard. Thirteen years old." Brianna responded. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same goes for you, Brianna!" Serafina said.

"Just call me Bri."

"Well, okay then 'Bri'" Serafina said. " What kind of homework you got?" She was eyeing the papers Brianna was holding.

"There's been disturbances in the Haunted Cave in Triton Avenue. They want me to go check it out. Then I've got a writing about all the different types of Fire enemies." Brianna said and rolled her eyes. Serafina giggled. "You want me to help you? Like they always say, the more the merrier. Plus, with two people you'll get the job done faster!"

"Okay, sure!" Brianna said. "Come, Midnight." Serafina looked confused at first, until she saw a black panther mount appear out of nowhere with a Death aura surrounding it. At that she said, "You've got a really cute mount! Midnight's it's name?"

"Yeah. How 'bout you? You got a mount or-" Brianna was interrupted by Serafina, who had said "Here Goldie Glitter! Come here girl!" A flurry of Ice surrounded the area in front of Serafina and a huge golden Pegasus appeared out of it.

"Woah, dude. She's awesome! Where the hell did you get her!? I've never seen a mount like her before!" Brianna exclaimed, approaching the Pegasus and leaving a panther looking rather left out.

"Got her from my family. Said she was raised somewhere in Wysteria."

"Alright, now I'm excited to see what you've got 'Miss Ice wizard.'" Brianna giggled. "Come on, let's go." She hopped onto Midnight the panther and took off through the tunnel into the Commons and towards Triton Avenue, leaving a confused looking Serafina behind her.

"H-hey! Wait up!" She called, mounting Goldie Glitter and taking off after her.

 ******* ** _Two Weeks Later***_**

Brianna was sitting in the Commons, under the shade of a tree, reading a book while the people around her chatted constantly. Her new best friend, Serafina, sometimes wondered how in the spiral she could read with so much noise around her, but Brianna kind of liked it.

She heard a giggle beside her and cast a sideways glance towards the blonde sitting next to her. Then, the blonde double over in laughter.

"Really Sara? Are you whispering to that boyfriend of yours again?" Serafina looked up at her and giggled.

"Whaaaat? Of course not!" Her face had a faint flush spread across her cheeks, and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"What was his name? Antonio Banders?" Brianna smirked at the reaction she got. As soon as Serafina heard his name, her face turned bright red.

"W-w-what? N-no! That's not him! I-I don't know who that is! Idon'thavea-"

"You're a horrible liar, Sara." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Okay _fine._ I may have been whispering to Antonio Banders who _is in fact_ my boyfriend." Serafina said, looking defeated.

"Haha! I _knew_ it! Ever since you told me about that guy, I _knew_ it! Just the way you looked when you talked about him. 'Oh! Antonio Banders! He's _sooooo_ awesome! He's funny too! He might just be my favorite person!'" Brianna said, pure confidence on her face as she had guessed right and thought she had mimicked Serafina's voice perfectly. Even though it may have sounded like a dying goat.

"Hey! I don't sound like that! I never said that either!" Serafina protested, gently pushing Brianna as she laughed. Brianna tumbled over, her book falling out of her hands.

"You're funny, Sara." Brianna said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You laughed so much you _cried_!?" Serafina exclaimed. "You're sense of humor is _so_ messed up." Brianna sat back up and they giggled.

A girl with blood red hair was standing in the shadows. Watching two familiar looking females. One with black hair and one with golden blonde hair. Her eyes glowed with hatred.

" _They are_ so _stupidly childish. Why are you having me watch her? What is so special about her? She doesn't look very strong."_ her gruff voice whispered to her master.

" _Quiet, girl! You must do what I tell you, and I told you to watch her. We need to keep an eye on her. She could get out of control and if that happens, then what will become of our plan?"_ a deep male voice, belonging to her master, sounded in her head. The girl crossed her arms and blew some of her hair out of her face.

" _Yes, Master Malistaire."_ She scoffed at the sight of the two girls laughing and sat down in the cover of the shadows.

 **A/N: So, there you have it! The first chapter of my story! I really hope you all enjoy it! ;D I'm still looking for one more good OC and two more evil OCs. So, feel free to post your OC in the reviews or pm them to me! I love seeing all the different OCs you guys make! :D If yours isn't picked, don't worry I might be asking for more later on and I might use them as a side character for a little while. I look forward to seeing all of your responses to this chapter and if you have any questions or suggestions, please post them in the reviews or pm me. I love seeing them! Alrighty then, cya!**


	4. New Friends and a Strange Bookstore

**A/N: Helloo~! This is the next chapter in my story and, yes, we are still in the past (Before prologue) and it will be like that for a while. Before I continue, I'm very sorry for updating so late. I've been kind of busy this week and I haven't had the time to really do anything. Anyway, I don't have much to say about this chapter besides that and I'm no longer accepting OCs (For now). Oh! For everyone who wrote a review on last chapter, thanks! I really appreciate them! Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Friends and a Bookstore**

Brianna and Serafina were walking towards a small building in the Commons. It was one of their favorite places to buy books. It was a small bookstore opened by a pyromancer named Blaze. This bookstore wasn't a very populated place, and that's why the anti-social Brianna and the shy Serafina enjoyed it there. They pushed opened the door and smiled at Blaze.

"Hey girls. How's your day been going?" he asked holding a book behind his desk.

"Fine." Brianna responded monotony, turning towards the horror section.

"We're just looking for some new books to read." Serafina stated, looking through the romance books.

"Ah, I see. Have some extra gold you want to spend on books, or did you just wanna visit me?" he laughed and smiled.

"The first one," Brianna said, rolling her eyes."I think we're a little too young for you."

Their conversation was cut short by a petite, copper-haired girl with dark brown eyes walking in and pointing at Blaze.

"The headmaster wants to see you." she said, lowering her arm.

"What does he want me for _now?_ " he complained, throwing his arms up and making a sound in protest.

"Oh, quit complaining. He said it was something about what you did in Avalon the other day." she crossed her arms. "What were you doing _there_?"

"Oh great," he walked towards the door. "This'll be fun."

"Will you just go?" the copper-haired girl willed. He then walked out of the store, without another word. The girl face-palmed and Serafina giggled. The copper-haired girl turned to them, as if she just noticed they were there.

"Ah, sorry about that. I usually don't act that way. Older brothers are just a pain." she raised her arm and scratched behind her head. "Oh! I'm Stephanie, by the way," she smiled.

"I'm Brianna," Brianna said and then turned to a nervous-looking Serafina, expecting an answer. "And this is Serafina." Brianna said for her, gesturing towards Serafina. She waved.

"Oh. Well, what are you guys doing in a stuffy place like this?" Stephanie asked.

"Just looking for some new stuff to read, I guess." Brianna shrugged, turning back to the books she had been observing.

"Couldn't you just go down to the library? I mean, why waste gold on books when you can rent them for free at the library?" Stephanie continued.

"I'm never able to return them on time. I usually have to pay the fees. Plus, you can reread them whenever you feel." Brianna responded, not turning to look at her.

"Ah, I guess I understand. You must have a lot of extra gold on your hands." Stephanie ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "What about you? Uh.. Serafina, was it? Why do you always come here?"

Brianna sighed. "You sure do ask a lot of questions, huh?" She reached for a book on the top shelf and flipped through the pages. "I think I'd like this one." She held it up in front of Stephanie, while Stephanie looked at her with a blank expression. "What? I remember you called Blaze your brother and he owns the place. Doesn't that mean you fill in for him?" Stephanie looked completely confused for a second. Then, her face flushed a light red.

"Ah! I guess so!" Stephanie said sheepishly and walked over to the desk Blaze had previously been standing behind. "That'll be 100 gold!"

 _ *****A Few Days Later*****_

It was a warm, breezy day, early in the afternoon and Stephanie had just finished her classes of the day. She had gotten a lot of homework and was heading down to the library to get started on it. Stephanie liked to get her homework done early, so she could enjoy the rest of the day. Her storm homework was pretty easy tonight, while her myth homework was... not. She's always caught on to the art of Storm magic pretty easily, and maybe that was why Myth magic was especially hard for her. It's hard for her to perform the spells, and Professor Drake, being the stubborn butt he is, never feels like helping her or other students very much. There was once a time where she was even considering dropping out of the Myth School and trying out Life or Ice or something that at least sounded easier. After some lecturing from her brother and telling herself that she couldn't just give up, she decided on keeping myth as her secondary. It was a tough decision, but she has been slightly improving since then. Even being the nice person she is, she can get a little angry sometimes and it's usually about not being able to perfect myth (Or about her brother not obeying any rules and getting in trouble with higher-ups all the time). She has to continuously tell herself she has to do it, she wouldn't want anyone thinking she was weak in the slightest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the breeze deciding to, ever so carefully, carry away one of the homework papers she had been holding.

"Hey!" She called, starting after the paper. Before she could get very far, a tall boy with pale blonde hair caught her paper before it could fly any further.

"This yours?" he asked, handing the paper back. He was quite attractive, chiseled features, dark green eyes, pale blonde hair pinned back carefully so you could see his face. He was tall, much taller than the very short Stephanie, and he looked kind of muscular too. He definitely was handsome, and he had just peaked Stephanie's interest.

"Yes! Thank you." she said, taking her paper back and stuffing it in a folder with the rest of her homework.

"Cool. I'm Ian, by the way. Ian Rider." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm Stephanie Lionpyre. Thanks for getting my paper back for me." Stephanie said and smiled.

"Oh! Your welcome. I love helping people anyway. It was no big deal." He responded, smiling back. "Hey, it just so happens to be lunch time. You wanna go grab a bite to eat with me?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Stephanie said. Ian led her to a nearby restaurant while he and Stephanie chatted up a storm.

 ******** _ **A Week Before*****_

It was nighttime, and Ian Rider was heading toward the small area in which he was told to meet them. Ian had never been in this area of Wizard City before, and it was quite spooky. Not that he cared. He had been sent a note and some directions by a messenger hawk from a girl named Marissa. When he had first read the name, he figured it was some sort of confession (which were pretty common for this boy) and wasn't planning to actually go, but he wondered why she had sent it by messenger hawk. Once he read what the note contained, he knew it wasn't that. The note had said she wanted him to come down to this location, for she had someone he ought to meet. Ian grew curious of this suspicious note, so he decided to go anyway.

So, now that was what he was doing, heading down to this suspicious location to meet this suspicious girl and her suspicious friend. He was starting to regret his decision, as it could be a joke. But once he got there, he realized that this was to be taken seriously. He was greeted by a redhead girl with a nasty look on her face. Standing next to her was, the one and only, Professor Malistaire Drake. This made him wonder what the hell Professor Drake was doing here. Ever since Sylvia, Malistaire's wife, had died, he became cruel and evil. Again, not that Ian cared much. But what Professor Malistaire Drake said next, is something he never expected out of his teacher.

"Join me." Malistaire's deep, malicious voice boomed. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Join what, exactly?"

"Join my army. We will be starting a war on Ambrose and all of the Spiral. I have some big plans, and I need a few commanders for my army. I've been observing you, Ian. I know what your life was like before and I know you won't give this chance up." Malistaire explained.

"Don't think I wanna know how and when exactly you were watching me, but I will definitely take you up on your offer. Not for you or your plans, but for me. As I see this opportunity as a nice change of pace. As a nice way to have a break from all the helplessly weak and extremely stupid lifeforms I'm forced to study with every single day of my life. Since I'm always so nice and helpful to them, maybe I could _help_ them feel a little pain." Ian smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"So I take that as a yes?" Malistaire grinned maliciously. The girl next to him stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes."

 **A/N: So, there it was! Chapter two! Yay! Again, I apologize for updating so late, but my schedule got kind of busy and I wasn't able to. I'll make sure that future chapters are updated way earlier! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Alrighty then, cya~!**


End file.
